


A girl's place is at home.

by EmilyHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHaught/pseuds/EmilyHaught
Summary: Nicole Haught is the star player on the Toronto Vipers professional softball team. Waverly Earp is a journalist for a local sports outlet. Wynonna just happens to be another great softball player for the team in Calgary. They meet, but never put two and two together. They first meet at the first game of the season, Toronto v. Calgary. Follow a journey of many softball games, after game talks, and just a bunch of fluff, angst, and more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did a quick read through, and hopefully I fixed anything that was out of the ordinary. I tend to start writing and drift off to a completely different subject but I think everything looks in order this time! First chapter is short, but I promise they will get longer! This is my 2nd AU, so bare with me! Enjoy :)

Waking at 4 a.m. isn’t ideal in any situation whatsoever. When you’re apart of one of the most successful professional clubs in the entire world, it’s inevitable. Here I am getting out at the ass crack of dawn. I already packed the night before to save me some time, but we’re supposed to head out to Calgary for a game tomorrow. It’s always a good idea to travel the day before to hopefully avoid any traveling fatigue that may come with. It’s a 4-hour flight from Toronto to Calgary, not as bad, definitely better than a 23-hour bus ride that’s for sure.

Packing a few essentials from the night before, I head out towards the waiting SUV outside my apartment. I always head out to make sure I get an hour ahead of the time asked, just incase we have to stop for something. 

10 minutes into the 20-minute drive to the airport, we hit a bit of a jam. Looking out the window all I can focus on is this helpless woman standing beside her car on the shoulder of the interstate. Everyone keeps passing her by, despite the desperate attempt the brunette woman gives to stop any one of them. Something kicks inside of me, and I ask my driver Darren to pull over, so we could help the needing woman. 

Stepping out the backseat of the SUV, I walk up to see what the problem was.  
“I’m so sorry for taking time out of your day ma’am, just had some unluckiness happen, tire popped. For the life of me I don’t know how to change one. Silly ol me…” Clearly distraught the woman nervously picks at the end of her sweater.

“Well lucky for you I’m pretty good at changing tires, I used to work at a mechanic shop before, so you’re in good hands.” Nicole winks over at the younger woman.

“I’m Waverly Earp by the way, seriously thank you for being so kind to stop.” Waverly extended her hand towards Nicole.

Taking her hand and shaking it, “My names Nicole, Nicole Haught, it’s a pleasure… Waverly.” Nicole drops her hand back down and get’s to changing the woman’s tire.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

7 minutes later and surprisingly Nicole was done changing the tire and making sure everything else looked intact. 

“Well I’m happy to say everything seems good to go now, but I’m afraid I must go, I’m awfully late to my thing I need to be at.” Nicole flashes a dimpled grin back at the brunette before heading to the backseat of the SUV.

“Thank you again, Nicole!” Waverly shouts, giving the red head a quick wave back.

The SUV pulls back out onto the interstate and heads back on its way to the airport.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“God damnit Haught your late, we’ve been waiting 10 minutes for you!” Coach Nedley yelled at towards Nicole. “If you weren’t our damn star player you bet your ass would be on the bench this next game, but frankly we need all the power we can get verse this Calgary team.” Nedley huffs, and heads towards the flight attendant to make sure all tickets are in order for the team.

Finding a nearby seat next to her Teammate Stephanie Jones, they start a conversation.  
“We haven’t played many star-studded teams lately, but I think this Calgary team is a new threat this year, especially this player Wynonna. I hear she’s pretty damn good.” Stephanie flips through the Canada sports newspaper.  
“Well we’ve just got to fire up this team, we have to be on our A-game for the first game of the season. It’s always a good feeling winning the first game of the season.” Nicole looks at Stephanie, flashing a quick smirk.

“Well we all know you’re pretty good at that Captain Haught.” Stephanie winks over at Nicole before heading towards Nedley.

Nervously tapping her foot, Nicole thinks of anything that could potentially give a step-up for her team vs. this seemingly good Calgary team.

She knows the new Calgary Coach is pretty damn good at her job, Emily Andras has been known to turn teams around in less than a year, which she has just done with this newly Calgary team. Nicole begins to look through her phone at anything about the Calgary team that might give her some insight that will help undermine this opposing team.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

“Nonna, do you have to head to the fields so soon? I feel like you’ve just got back to the homestead, I’ve barely seen you for Christ’s sake!” Waverly sits on the couch with a pout face on.

“Baby girl, you know I’ve got to go soon, you’ll be at the game later so focus on that, ok?” Wynonna walks over to her sister, engulfing her in one of her strongest hugs.

“Guess ya right Nonna… kick ass out there alright? I’ll see you soon!” Waverly waves as her sister heads out the door so she can get to the fields on time.

Thinking to herself, “Who’s this Toronto Vipers team, wonder how good they are…” Waverly pulls out her phone, googling “Toronto Vipers softball team.” The first news story that pops up says, “Nicole Haught hits 2 homeruns to save the game.” Staring at her phone, she starts to wonder where she saw this girl before.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole steps out of the car, heading towards the stadium. It’s gameday, and she has her game face on. Putting in some ear buds, she opens Spotify and hits play on her gameday playlist. She needs to be prepared for this game, no exceptions. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the locker room, she notices a few girls are already here putting on their gear to start warming up on the field. Nicole goes to find her locker and sets her bag and belongings inside. Pulling out her red cutoff jersey, and black softball pants and black socks, she slips on her socks, takes of her everyday clothes and throws on her uniform. She tucks in the jersey, and starts to bend down to tie her cleats on. Her favorite part is her cleats, being sponsored by Nike, she has the new white based cleats, with a rainbow bottom. She always finds little ways she can show her support of the community.

A few minutes pass by as she gets herself into game ready, after that she heads out onto the field to join her teammates. 

Absolutely ready to play and show this team who’s the best in Canada, Nicole looks over to the opposing player’s star player, Wynonna. She glares at her, and of course the taller dark-haired woman stares straight back. If she knows one thing, it’s that this game won’t be easy for any of them, especially her. That’s why she’s the star player though, and she’s more than determined to show Wynonna and the rest of the Calgary team who’s boss.


	2. Gameday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First game of the year vs, Toronto vs. Calgary. How will it end? Will Waverly get involved somehow? Finally, will Waverly and Nicole be able to recognize where they first saw each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second chapter of the fic! I promise this will be the last chapter of jumping around, I've realized it kind of messes up my writing, so it'll be much simpler and better to read come Ch.3, so please bare with me for one more chapter! You won't regret it ;)

Stepping back out onto to the dirt, it felt amazing. This place is definitely a girl’s home. Just standing breathing in the fresh air, about to play the first game of the season sent chills down my spine. Looking up gazing around the field, seeing many people waiting in the stands, opposing players warming up, it just felt good to be back in the swing of things. Now back to shifting my focus on the task at hand, beating Calgary.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We ended up getting home, so we had a quick pep talk in the dugout, then marched our way on the field, finding my way to the area for shortstop. I’ve been told I’m the best shortstop this country has ever seen, but I try not to think to much about that. Before heading out I made sure to glance at the opposing lineup to find the one name I was looking for, Wynonna. Of course she was batting cleanup, which is 4th.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Getting into position, first batter steps into the batter’s box. Stephanie, our main pitcher twirls the ball in her hand a few times before giving the catcher a nod. Winding up Stephanie let’s the ball go, Strike 1. Same motion, 2nd pitch, batter swings making contact. The ball scorches it’s way up the middle for a single. 2nd batter get’s ready to hit, Stephanie let’s the ball go again, and that’s when the runner attempts to steal 2nd. I run over covering 2nd, the catcher throws the ball, the throw a bit too high I jump catching mid air, throw my arm down tagging the runner. The ump runs out towards the pitcher’s mound, throwing his arm in a L frame, yelling “OUT.” 

“Atta way Haught! Great job ladies!” Coach yells from the dugout still in awe of how they managed to pull off that out.

2nd batter ends up getting walked, the 3rd batter then hits into a double play, leaving Wynonna stranded on the on-deck circle. Next inning was going to be a good one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I just don’t see why we have to stand out by the opposing teams dugout, Chrissy.” Waverly says in a annoyed tone.

“Well for one, you need to get some good pictures for your sports paper, and secondly your sister is playing Waves. Why don’t you seem happy about that?” Chrissy says looking back towards Waverly.

“I know, I know. I’m happy to be able to see Nonna play, it’s just work has me stressed lately, and a few days ago I had a blown out tire. I don’t mean to come off in a bitchy mood or anything…” Waverly pops off her camera shield, getting it ready for pictures.

“Well let’s just enjoy the game, and have fun alright?” Chrissy looks sympathetically over to Waverly.

Focusing the camera over at her sister who’s sitting on the on-deck circle, she snaps a few pictures, then tilts the camera to see how they turned out. 

Suddenly Waverly looks up, noticing that last batter get out, and the opposing team jogs to their dugout. A sudden flash of familiar red hair flies by, and Waverly can’t help but try and remember where she saw someone like that before.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jogging back into the dugout, I take my batting gloves and slip them on, grab my bat, and eagerly wait to get out there to hit. Batting 3rd in the lineup, I already know I’ll be out to hit this first inning.

“Ok ladies gather round quick. I did a little snoopin earlier this week, and turns out their 2nd baseman tweaked their hamstring a bit, so they are a little slow. Now if we just aim, or try to hit it in their general direction we’re almost guaranteed a hit. As always let’s do our best, yeah?” Nicole screams out, trying her best to build confidence for her team.

“LETS GO” everyone screams out in unison.

 

The first batter lined out to third, which ment it was almost Nicole’s turn to bat. 2nd batter up was Left Fielder Lindsey O’Neill. Lindsey hit a liner out over 2nd base, rounding but staying on 1st base. Nicole Haught walked without a care in the world, up into the batters box. She scanned the field starting from the opposing side’s dugout all the way till her she saw a familiar set of beautiful eyes. Realizing finally who the girl was, she gave a quick wink before setting her focus on the pitcher. 

Being a pitcher Nicole has never faced, she didn’t know what to expect or what arsenal of pitches she was about to throw. Winding up, the pitcher went through her motion, letting the ball go, the moment it left her hand Nicole just knew she made a mistake. High in the zone, Nicole kept her eyes on the ball swinging through, hitting the ball all the way to the fence. Running like her life depended on it she rounded 1st moving onto 2nd. The fielder had trouble fielding the ball so she took the opportunity to take 3rd, and she did safely. Not a bad hit for her first at bat she thought to herself. 

Catching her breath, she stood up proudly, gazing into the opposing dugout at Wynonna. From the second she realized this girl was on that team, she knew a rivalry was brewing. Giving a quick smirk towards the tall dark haired woman, she focuses back to the field. 

The inning finished up, Nicole left stranded on 3rd. 

Trotting back onto the field for the second inning, Wynonna stepped into the batter’s box gazing directly at the red head. Nicole just gazed back, intensifying the stare down that was taking place. Stephanie continued her windup, releasing the ball, this pitch resulting in a swing and a miss by Wynonna. 

It took Nicole everything in her not to burst out in laughter. It isn’t usually her to laugh in the middle of a game like that, but she was pretty close to it. Sending the 2nd pitch through, Wynonna swung, making contact into left field, single. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Waverly, who’s that up to bat?” Chrissy points out toward the field.

“Oh um,” Waverly sets her camera aside for a moment to look up.

“Oh that’s, lemme check the program… that’s Nicole Haught.” Waverly uses the excuse of looking down at the program again to hide her blushing.

“Are, are you blushing right now Waverly Earp?” Chrissy tilts her head trying to see if her best friend is currently blushing.

“So what? What if I was? No big deal…” Waverly continues to hide the fact she’s blushing pretty damn hard. What her friend didn’t see was the fact Nicole winked at her before she fully focused back into the game.

“Can we just drop it, and continue watching the game?” Waverly settles back against the fence, re-setting her camera.

“Damn, ok sorry Waves. I know you haven’t gotten laid in awhile, but don’t take that frustration out on me.” Chrissy laughed at herself.

Giving a quick eye-roll and shoulder punch to Chrissy, Waverly focuses back and starts snapping pictures for the paper. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the 7th and final inning. Top half of the inning went by with a breeze, Toronto still down 2 runs. By the luck of all the gods, it was back to the top of the lineup. The 1st and 2nd batter managed to get on base by a single each. Runners on 1st and 2nd, with Nicole Haught up to bat. Going 2-2 on the night so far, she as looking for her 3rd hit. Not necessarily thinking homerun, just advancing the bases. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone could tell Nicole wanted this hit, she didn’t wanna go down without a fight. 

Fouling off the 11th pitch of the night, with a full 3-2 count. She knew the teammates behind her could always get the job done, but Nicole made sure she didn’t just give up. 3-2 count, 12th pitch incoming. Straight down the middle, squaring up her shoulders, twisting her back foot, barrel on ball, looking up, out of the park. A sequence of beauty to a softball player. A rush of damn adrenaline is what Nicole felt. The second that ball left her bat she knew it was a goner. Dropping her bat, she flexed, and ran faster than Barry Allen around those bases wanting to get back to her teammates as soon as possible. 

If you don’t play like it’s your last game every single time you’re out there, your doing it wrong.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So I think with that game winner there, your going to have to interview that redhead…” Chrissy smirked, while walking away.

This can’t be happening. I’m never gunna hear the end of this from Nonna, is all Waverly was thinking.

Walking over to the Toronto dugout, Waverly leaned up against the dugout waiting for the red head to pack up her things.

Unaware of where this person was standing, the red head jumped a bit when she heard her name.

“Ni- Nicole? Fancy seeing you here again.” Waverly nervously chuckled, before looking down at her pad and pen.

“I’d just say it’s fate bringing us together again,” Nicole said with a quick wink.

“Well, I was just hoping for a few minutes of your time. You see, I’m a journalist for the CBC, and I was asked to grab a quick interview with you, if that’s alright?” Waverly looked helplessly into those golden brown eyes.

“I’d be glad to help in any way I can.” Nicole says straight away.

Being Waverly, she couldn’t help but think of the endless possibilities that could mean.

“Well I’ll start with the 1st question here, if that’s alright,” Waverly high on nerves, tries to control her shaking hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the nerves settle in, the interview goes by with a breeze. Somewhere, somehow the interview ended with Nicole scribbling her number on the pad incase Waverly had anymore questions. Of course, this was a subtle way to get Waverly her number. 

Clearly proud of herself, Nicole walked back into the locker room, quickly changed into her regular clothes, threw laundry in the bin, and headed for a seat back on the bus that took the team to and from the airport.

She knew it’d be a long flight back home, but she had a feeling someone would be texting her sooner than later.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now back at the homestead, Waverly was preparing for a very pissed off Wynonna to barge through the doors.

Looking out towards the window, she saw some headlights pull up, and she was bracing herself for the shit-storm about to blow.

Door swinging open, “Y’know what I don’t get Waverly?” Not letting her sister reply, “Why the hell our dumbass team would throw that pitch to Nicole Haught. WE had the game, we HAD IT. She fucking throws that pitch and we lose. Where’s the damn Whiskey when I need it!” 

Without hesitation, Waverly just points to the upper cabinet above the fridge.

“Nonna, you do know shit happens, this is only the first game. You face this team 3 more times, possibly more depending on the tournament. You have time for revenge.” Pulling out her laptop, Waverly starts typing up a rough draft for the paper.

Clearly still agitated, “I just hate losing is all, I want to win! That’s why I signed with the Calgary team baby girl.” Wynonna sits down with a huff.

“So, what’ya working on their?” Wynonna props her elbow on the table and looks over towards her sister.

“Oh, just my draft for the newspaper. Have to incorporate this interview from Haught though. She had some pretty good answers I must say, she made my job that much easier.” Waverly starts typing away again.

“Haught? You seriously went to talk to her after she kicked your sister’s ass in that game?” Wynonna aggressively sets her drink down.

“It’s not like I had all that much of an option, plus if you were to just casually talk to her, she’s really nice Nonna.” Waverly just gives her sister a look.

“Ahh whatever. That game has me tired as hell, I’m heading upstairs. Night baby girl.” Wynonna gives her sister a quick hug before trudging up the stairs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Canadian softball league usually lasts 4 ½ months a year, playing 90 games during that duration. Then the Olympics which happen every 4 years now, especially since they’ve just re-added softball to the Olympics. So it’s something everyone in the league looks forward to, making the Olympic team. Since the year is 2018, the Olympics are this year, and tryouts happen just 2 weeks after the season ends for the league.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking over at her alarm clock, it reads 8:45 a.m. Nicole jolts out of bed, heading straight for the shower. The team got in late last night, so Nicole only got a decent amount of sleep before she had to wake up again.

Leaving the shower, Nicole goes through her normal morning routine before heading up for morning practice. Today was an off day, before a 5 game home stretch. 2 games vs. Montreal and 3 against Vancouver.

Pulling into the stadium parking lot, she greets Josh, the lot attendant, showing her player pass before driving back to her parking spot in the front. 

Stepping out of her ’67 red mustang, she grabs her nike duffle from the backseat. Swiping her player card, she enters the stadium. Today is going to be a good day, she can tell already.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the CBC building, Waverly frantickly runs to her desk, sitting down before she gets noticed by her boss that she’s 10 minutes late. She was late for the first time in months, accidentally falling asleep writing her draft for the paper. Tidying things up, Waverly get’s straight to work, finishing her article on the Toronto v. Calgary matchup, and editing photos to add into that section.

“Hey Chrissy, what’s the code to get into the photo system again?” Waverly gazes over to her best friend across from her.

“You seriously forgot again? I told you to sticky note the code last time!” Chrissy huffs out, writing the code down for her friend this time.

“Hey, things slip my mind, it’s easy to forget yknow?” Waverly mouths a thanks to her friend, earning an eye-roll from her. 

“WAVERLY! My office now.” Dolls yells. It’s not often Waverly’s boss yells for her like this, but more than half the time it’s just to see where she’s at on her draft for the paper.

“What’s up Dolls?” Waverly enters her boss’ office, carefully closing the door.

“I just wanted to see where you’re at with your article. I wanted to get it approved and printed out as soon as possible. People wanna hear about this game.” Dolls adjusts a few things on his desk.

“Oh, um it’s almost there, half to add in a picture or two and I’ll send it over email.” Waverly looks up, smiling at her boss.

“Did that interview go well? I figured after the game she had, Nicole was the best interview to put into this newspaper. Exclusive interviews with star players always do us good.”

“Oh yeah, went great. Got some good answers.” Waverly never engages in longer conversations than a yes, a no, or a maybe with her boss, she tries to quickly end it to get back to her desk.

“Ah well that’s good to hear. Now get back to work.” Dolls gestures for Waverly to get out.

Walking out and back to her desk, she feels a sense of relief.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember when I thought today was going to be a good day? Yeah no. Practice was a doozy today. Coach Dolls worked us till our muscles couldn’t work anymore, and I’m so glad to be heading home now to just relax.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the apartment door, Nicole just walks over to her bed and plops down. Feeling completely and utterly exhausted from the days events. Opening up her phone she scrolls through her Instagram, not much going on. Scrolling through her phone, she sees a sponsor post for CBC. Tapping the profile picture it takes her to the CBC Instagram page. Seeing a familiar bright smile, she clicks the photo and notices a little tag icon, guessing it was a tag for her page. Clicking it Nicole decides to stalk her page for a few minutes. First photo she sees is a picture with Wynonna. As sleepy as she is already, she accidentally double taps the screen, accidentally liking the picture.

“Shit shit SHIT.” Nicole hits the power button and throws her phone across the bed. She couldn’t believe she just liked her photo without friending her first at least. Groaning into the pillow, Nicole tries to fall asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an insanely long day at work, Waverly Earp called it a day and headed home.

Walking back into the Homestead, Waverly just walked straight upstairs and called it a night. Turning on her side to plug her phone in, she gets a notification from Instagram. Realizing she hasn’t posted a picture for a few days, she wonders what it could be about. Sliding open her phone, she gets the app open and notices someone liked her photo with Wynonna from a couple days ago. Clicking the profile’s handle, she screeches a bit noticing that it was Nicole. Thinking a bit, she realizes Nicole was stalking her page, since she wasn’t friends with her exactly. Next, she did something she doesn’t normally do, she friends her. Smiling, Waverly sets her phone back down, and drifts off to sleep. The thought of Nicole lingering in the back of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments below if you feel I need to know some tips on writing fanfic! I'm awfully new at this, so anything at all is appreciated! As you know, leaving kudos makes a huge difference, and it definetly means the world!
> 
> Follow @Emily_Haught on twitter for updates, or if you want to geek out about that last episode of Wynonna Earp!
> 
> Bout time our favorite red-head made the opening credits, despite the loss of beloved Shamier... (we miss you) but a huge congrats on Kat for earning that!
> 
> Wynonna Earp episode 3x04 premieres this Friday 9/8c on Syfy, or Space Channel. Be sure to tune in live, and rewatch within the next couple days to support our shit-show!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivals at hotels, and possible date at the Zoo? Who knows what the hell happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I will start posting a chapter every week for once this time. No multiple month hiatus no longer. Enjoy this chapter! Next one will be one you won't want to miss. That's all I'm gunna say.

A week has passed, and during that duration Toronto has gone 3-0, bringing their season total to a nice 4-0. Calgary only went 2-1 losing a road game to Vancouver. Now though all attention was brought on to the Calgary Tournament that started in a few days. It’s an annual tournament held out in Calgary, usually pulling in 8-10 teams. A pretty great tournament every year, drawing big crowds. 

\---

Shifting out of the sheets, Nicole turns to look at the clock. Reading 4:15 a.m. she jolts out of bed once again, trying to make it to the airport on time, this time. Feeling a bit relieved that she packed the night before, she calmly heads out the door. Her personal driver waiting to take her to the airport gently opens the backseat door, ushering Nicole in. 

“Y’know one of these days we’re gunna be late enough that you want even make it through security” Nicole’s driver chuckling as he makes his way to his driving seat. 

Nicole punches him in the shoulder, smirking, as she puts in her headphones and plays some music.

\---

Finally with her team in Calgary, they’ve been told they’re staying at The Westin during their stay here.

“Now girls, check-in isn’t until 3 today, so just feel free to hangout around the town. We don’t have anything on schedule until team dinner at 8. Anything between now and then is up to you, but for the love of god don’t go getting yourselves hurt.” Dolls says with a very concerning face, directed a bit towards Nicole. It wasn’t her fault there was a big hole in the ground causing her to break her ankle last year on a random hike in the hills. Giving a big thumbs up Nicole heads out with Jeremy hoping to find something interesting to occupy themselves till check-in later.

“I heard that the Calgary Zoo is a place we should definitely check out” Jeremy pipes up looking at the attractions map he got from a nearby stand.

“Now that doesn’t sound too bad, any idea on the cost to get in though?” Nicole asks playfully ounching her best friends shoulder.

Surveying the map, “Hmm says here it’s 35 dollars a person, with a daily 10 dollar parking fee.”

“Well, mine as well. We’ve got a few hours to spare anyways.” Nicole heads towards the SUV, waiting for her friend to hop in before hopping in herself.

 

“For fucks sake Nonna, that’s a wild cat, not a damn dog.” Waverly rolls her eyes at her sister who continues to bark at the exhibit.

“Hey now babygirl, said earlier on a buzz feed article that you get their attention quicker this way.” Wynonna exclaims continuing her barking. Nearby visitors walking by giving puzzled looks.

Whipping out the map, Waverly scans it for the next exhibit. “Oh, Nonna! The pandas are just next door! We’ve GOT to go!” Waverly acting like the child at heart that she is, get’s overly excited.

“Alright Waverly, give me a second, I think Gerald and I here are having a moment.” Wynonna continue the staring, then get’s up heading back over to her sister leaning against the railing. 

“We’ve gotta get to the pandas like now, I didn’t bring this camera for nothing!” Waverly says waving around her expensive canon camera.

\---

Walking up towards the Calgary Zoo, Nicole heads up towards the ticket windows and pays for her and Jeremy’s tickets. 

“Gee thanks Nic, you seriously didn’t have to do that.” Jeremy envelopes Nicole in a bear hug.

“Yeah, yeah, now stop huggin me, we’re in public? Nicole gives a quick shoulder shove and heads for the gates.

“Now whadd’ya say we start off down by the pandas? They are the farthest exhibit to the left, and we could just make our way around from there?” Nicole says gesturing on the paper map that given to them at the ticket window.

“Phew, as long as it isn’t the big cats. I ain’t promising I won’t jump on you for safety, those things scare the shit out of me.” Jeremy displaying a scared face, or at least he was clearly trying to.

“Jeremy, you’re a grown man, you can’t be scared of animals who clearly can’t get to you” Nicole tries to stifle the burning laugh in the back of her throat. “It’s gunna be hard to find ya another man if ya act like that round fluffy animals.” Finally getting the best of her, Nicole erupts in laughter.

“Ha ha ha, very funny Nic. Let’s get to the Panda’s before I run out of her in total fear.” Jeremy says throwing a quick smile before grabbing Nicole and heading that way.

\---

As Jeremy and Nicole approached the Panda exhibit, Nicole looked down towards the front railing and noticed a familiar brunette. An instant smile crept upon her face. Nicole was never one to shy down from going to talk to a girl, but this one particular girl threw her completely off her game. It was something she never expected. She didn’t let fear get to her, so when she noticed the taller haired girl head for the restrooms, she excused herself from her friend and made her way down.

“Well would you look at that, we meet again.” Nicole leant up against the rail, arms crossed. 

Waverly turned around, taking in the view of the person before her, before finally noticing the familiar red hair. “Well hey again stranger” Waverly said quietly, blush threatening to spread across her face.

Stepping a bit closer in the brunette’s space, “Y’know it’s not often you get to run into such a pretty girl.” Nicole flashed a quick dimpled smile before stepping back to an acceptable distance.

“While I’m here what’ya say we grab a coffee… let’s say tomorrow?” Nicole tilts her head to the side, surveying Waverly’s face for an answer.

Completely taken aback by Nicole’s offer, Waverly’s mind was running at 100mph. Eventually pulling together a response, “That’d be great, totally fun” Waverly automatically cringed at her response, but at least she got some words out right?

Leaning her head down to hide her laughter for a moment, finally pulling her head back up to make eye-contact with Waverly, “Sounds good” Nicole still with an insanely big smile on her face.

“How bout you just shoot me a DM of the place, and I’ll meet you there?” Waverly winked back at the redhead, before walking to meet her sister by the restrooms.

Nicole stood there stunned and embarrassed at the fact she totally crept up on her profile the other day. All in all she was over the moon this girl she’s known for only a handful of days wants to get coffee with her.   
“Dammit Haught did you seriously have to awkwardly creep on her social media.” Silently mumbling to herself, Nicole makes her way back over to Jeremy.

“Yeah, so, I’m just gunna go out on a limb here and say that went super smooth Haught.” Jeremy gives his friend a more than gentle pat on the back for her efforts.

“Yeah, well I got less than 24 hours to get my shit together, we have a damn coffee date tomorrow morning.” Nicole shifts her hand through her hair, figuring out what the fuck she’s gunna do.

It’s not the whole going on a date as the issue at hand, she’s took girls on a dates before, and some lousy one night stands, but we won’t get into that. It’s the brunette that’s currently making all that a damn jumbled mess. In other words she’s in a gay panic.

A few hours pass by, Jeremy and Nicole going there separate ways. Nicole heading back towards the hotel for the team dinner. Pulling up to the parking lot Nicole gets out and whips out her phone. Opening up Instagram she taps the Dm’s and scrolls to find Waverly.

INSTAGRAM- AngelWaves  
NicHaught- Hey Waverly, it’s me Nicole. Beau’s Diner, 10 am. Mine as well get some breakfast with that coffee :) , all on me of course. Feel free to show up if you so choose ;) Have a good night cutie

 

Waverly, currently at the homestead hears her phone buzz.


	4. Coffee Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some small conversation, something big happens but I shall not spoil that part, and quick preview of next chapter's path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update in a week! I still plan to post once a week at least, so you may see more but who knows, just learn ot keep an eye out! Enjoy this chapter as it's the last non-softball chapter as we dive back into softball and the journaling world next chapter.

Picking up her phone, Waverly stares at it with a wider smile then she’s ever had before. Something about this girl brought out something she’s never quite understood before. Opening up Instagram and going to her DM’s, she notices that Nicole has sent the details for tomorrow, and being the planner she is she starts by finding the right clothes for tomorrow.

\--

Phone going off, Waverly rolls over to the nightstand on the right side of her bed and shuts it off. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she gets up and heads straight for the showers to get ready. Turning the knob halfway down the warm side, she lets the shower water heat up before she steps in. Shaking the little bit of clothes she still has on she steps inside and cleans herself off.

10 minutes later she emerges from the steaming shower and dries herself off, wrapping a towel around her head, and moves out into her bedroom. The night before Waverly settled on a maroon crop top, showing quite a bit of her mid-section, just enough to hopefully have someone catch her eye. Paired p with her favorite pair or blue, quite possibly too tight skinny jeans. Yeah, totally not trying to get the attention of a certain someone. Moving back to the bathroom Waverly sets up her straightener and waits for it to heat up. Checking her phone she realizes she has 15 minutes to get to the coffee place and rushes out to her jeep, scurrying out of the Homestead driveway.

\--

10 minutes later she parks in the shop’s lot, looking around through the windows to see if Nicole’s arrived yet. Not seeing the redhead, she decides to wait 5 more minutes before heading in herself. Peering around the corner she finds a 2 person booth and sits at it, then starts to scroll on her phone. The shop bell rings and she looks up and sees the redhead surveying the room, finally landing on her… eyes. They gaze for a minute before she makes her way towards Nicole.

“Hey it’s so good to see you again, would you believe me if I said I missed you even if it’s only been half a day?” Waverly says with hope gleaming in her eyes.

“Oh definitely, what’s there not to miss about this?” Nicole says while gesturing up and down her body, noticing how Waverly follows her hands as she does so.

Clearing her throat before answering back, “Well I’m sure there’s a lot to miss, but I ain’t really seeing it.” Waverly feeling absolutely confident with her comeback.

“Feeling sassy today, love that. Now, how bout we order some coffee and continue this in a moment?”

“Sounds good to me.”

\--

After a quick fight about who’s paying, Nicole beats her out saying she asked her on this date, so Waverly caved in and just let her. This time though, Waverly was determined to pay for the next date, that’s if there is one she hopes.

“What’s it all about being vegan, don’t you miss out on a lot of good food?” Nicole asks, genuinely curious about the whole ordeal.

“Well, being vegan isn’t just about the food, it’s about saving our planet too. There’s so much wrong in this world and the least I could do was this, start the wave.” Waverly says, cradling her coffee before taking a sip.

“Hmm, well maybe you’ll have to take me to a place with vegan food, let me taste test some, I mean baby steps right?” Nicole shifts a bit in the booth.

“Anyways how bout you tell me a bit about your job? I was always curious how people in that industry get there jobs.” Nicole smirking a bit, knowing she just wants to here more from the brunette, she could honestly hear her talk everyday and never get bored.

“Ahhh well, I started out as an intern, getting coffee and all that for the big boss. I honestly at first didn’t think about a career in that area, It was just a summer job really. One thing happened after the other, here I am one of their most successful journalists.” Waverly displaying a proud smile, after all it was one of her greatest achievements. 

“Well I’m glad you were the one to take my interview that day, if it wasn’t for that job I’d never have met you.” Nicole shifts her hand laying on top of Waverly’s, sending a shock throughout Waverly’s body. She’s never felt something like that before, and that’s why she has no idea what she’s doing.   
\--

30 minutes pass by far quicker than she anticipated, Nicole holding the coffee shop door open for her as they exit. They decide to take a bit of a walk, passing by the time before Nicole needs to be back for a practice. All of a sudden Nicole pulls Waverly’s arm, and whips her around so she’s facing her. 

Lowering her head too Waverly’s ear, close enough that only he could hear what came next, “Just so you know, I had a really good time, and I’d love to do something like this again.”

That gave a good reaction from Waverly, her breath hitching, suddenly realizing how close their faces were to each other.

Finally gathering enough sense to respond with an answer, “I.. I had a really great time too, ju---sst so you know”

“Well I’m glad Waves, now can I ask you a question?’ , bringing her head back up to eye level.

“Yeah, yeah sure, anything” Waverly flicks her eyes a few times, gazing down towards Nicole’s lips and back up again.

“Can I kiss you?” Nicole asks, with sincerity in her eyes.

Waverly doesn’t respond with words, after all actions do speak louder than words. 

Waverly closes the little distance between them, and crashes their lips together. She finds her hands wandering to Nicole’s hair, gripping, saving herself from falling. She was on Cloud nine. She had only met Nicole not too long ago, but time didn’t matter with her. She felt like she’s known her for years, and she’s just now really getting to know her.

Their lips never parting, Nicole backs Waverly onto the brick wall behind them, not caring who or what was passing by. Being near Waverly was like living on her own world, kissing her was a whole different story. Waverly could feel the heat between their two bodies, noting how soft Nicole’s lips were against hers. Nicole gently bit down on Waverly’s bottom lip, swiping her tongue across to temporarily soothe the mild pain. Fully connecting her lips against her again, she lost track of time, and everything around her for the matter. Finally pulling back to breathe, Nicole smiled. She smiled so wide she almost thought something was wrong with her.

“That was like nothing I ever experienced before” Waverly smiling, resting her forehead against Nicole’s. 

“How about that second date?”

“I could agree to that” Waverly wasting no time to find Nicole’s lips again.

\--

Nicole eventually got back in time to meet her teammates at the desired practice location. 

“Yo, Haught what’s up with you? A little off your game today.” Lexa tells from across the field.

“Ain’t shit goin on with me Woods, now nuff focusing on me, let’s get this team ready to win tomorrow!” Nicole gestures for all her teammates to huddle around and discuss tommorow’s gameplan. They were facing Alberta in the first round of the tournament. Of course overseeing the bracket, if everything went to plan and both Calgary and Toronto kept winning, they’d meet in the championship. All eyes set forward, they wanted that trophy. What better way to win it then in their hometown? 

“Alright LISTEN UP ladies”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was ok! If your a softball fan don't worry more of that is coming next chapter, and if your here for just Wayhaught, don't worry lots of that coming as well. More plot line coming next chapter too as I hope to get back on track!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow @Emily_Haught on twitter if you have questions, comments, or concerns! I'm totally down to just freak out about Wynonna Earp with you too!
> 
> Wynonna Earp drops a new episode 9/8c on SYFY and Space Channel. Be sure to check the episode 3x03 that starts tommorow!


End file.
